


Anniversary

by louisethatcher5



Series: Plasma One Shots [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: It's Kai and Jay's 1 year anniversary together and Kai forgot about it. Jay is upset, causing a minor problem in their relationship but Kai is determined to make it up to him.
Relationships: Kai/Jay Walker
Series: Plasma One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157756
Kudos: 10





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> \- Set after season 7 and the ninja are staying at the Temple of Airjitzu  
> \- Jay and Kai share a room together (if that isn't obvious)

"Jay, just come back inside," Kai called out to his boyfriend.

Jay was sat on the edge of the floating piece of land, his back to the fire ninja. 

The two lovers had just gotten into an argument and Jay had walked off. It was quite common for them to have disagreements but this wasn't small. This could have been possibly the biggest argument they ever had in the whole 12 months of their relationship.

Earlier...

It was early in the morning, around 6am. The sun was coming up, barely a cloud in sight. It was rather chilly outside, the breeze from the open window working its way through the two boys' hair. They were used to getting up at this time. Kai loved sleeping in but he knew that when he agreed to date Jay, there would be early wake ups. Jay did love his sleep, yes, but he always woke up early. He didn't have a healthy sleeping schedule. You'd think that someone so hyper and energetic would get plenty of sleep.

The two woke up earlier than planned today. Jay was the first to awake and seemed quite bubbly, especially for a Monday morning. Kai was happily in a deep sleep until Jay had decided to make as much noise as possible whilst getting out of bed. Unlike any of the other ninja, they shared a bedroom. When the couple had decided to move into the same room, a couple months into their relationship, they had decorated it together. There were plenty disagreements, especially when it came to colours, but they managed to come to an agreement in the end. 

The walls were a light shade of blue and the bed sheets were a deep red. The colours didn't clash very well but at least it made them happy. Jay usually had his fluffy blanket and Kai made him promise that he wasn't going to have the lightning ninja's favourite stuffed animal, Mr Cuddlywumps, in the bed with them. It took Jay some getting used to but he enjoyed cuddling his warm lover instead. 

Jay sat up quickly, a smile plastered across his face. Kai's face scrunched up, the cold breeze hitting his barely covered stomach as the duvet moved with Jay. He groaned as he realised Jay's head was no longer resting on his chest. His arm reached out, trying to find where Jay was without opening his eyes. Jay glanced around the room quickly before his eyes met with the bright orange/yellow colours shining through the gaps in the curtains. It was morning.

"Jaaaay," Kai groaned. 

"Kai, Kai! It's morning!" Jay exclaimed happily, staring down at his half asleep companion.

"I don't caaaare,' Kai replied sleepily, "Just lie back down."

"Come on," Jay smiled, "You know what day it is!"

"The day where I finally get to sleep in with my beautiful boyfriend, now lie back down before I punch you in the nose," Kai complained grumpily.

"Kai, you know I can't get back to sleep when I'm fully awake," Jay responded, taking hold of Kai's left hand. The fire ninja squeezed it tight.

"Then pretend to sleep," Kai told him.

Jay giggled and manoeuvred his legs so that they were dangling off the bed.

"Nooooo...," Kai trailed.

"Yessss," Jay responded with a huge grin.

"Ugh, you're no fun," Kai grunted.

Jay laughed again, his feet coming into contact with the cold, hardwood flooring. The sudden change in temperature sent a shiver down his spine. Just as Jay was about to stand up, he felt something dig into his foot. He let out a small yelp and fell to the ground with a loud thud. There was a moment of silence before Kai lifted his head from his red pillow and looked over in Jay's direction.

"You okay?" He asked, slightly concerned.

"Mmhmm."

"Did you fall out of bed again?" 

Silence...

"Mmhmm."

Kai burst into a fit of laughter, unable to control his breathing. Jay was slumped on the floor, a pout on his face. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Kai calmed down and changed positions on the bed so that he could peer over Jay's side as see if he was okay. Jay sat there, an annoying look on his face.

"What did you trip over this time?" He wondered.

Jay lifted his hand, a small piece of blue lego on his palm.

Kai smirked, "again?"

"It's painful!" Jay exclaimed to his lover.

Kai rolled his eyes playfully and rolled back over in bed, leaving his boyfriend on the floor. Jay managed to help himself up off the floor and took the fire ninja's hand in his own. He gently tugged at him, causing Kai to groan again.

"Just another 5 minutes," He told him.

"And then that 5 minutes will turn into 10, and then 20," Jay rolled his eyes, "Get up."

"I need my beauty sleep," He complained.

"Kai," Jay told him sternly, glaring. 

Kai moaned, giving in to his adorable, yet stubborn suitor. 

They spent the next 30 minutes getting dressed. Just as Kai finished combing and styling his hair, using his favourite hair gel of course, he glanced over at his boyfriend, that was sat on their bed with a huge grin on his face.

"What?" Kai frowned. His facial expression quickly changed, "IS THERE A HAIR OUT OF PLACE?!"

"It's tiiiime," Jay sung.

"Time for what?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"You know what," Jay smirked, tapping the empty space on the bed, encouraging Kai to sit. Kai narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend before sitting down next to him on their, now tidy, bed.

Jay reached down the end of the bed and grabbed something. He sat back up properly and placed small red book in his partner's lap. He glanced up at him with an innocent smile.

"For me?" Kai frowned.

Jay nodded.

Kai looked it up and down a few times before picking it up. He opened it up to see a whole collage of different pictures of the two. There were a variety of pics taken over the past 12 months and some from before too. Kai fixed his eyes on one in particular; it was of when they had only recently gotten together. Kai had asked Jay on their first date as a couple and they decided to go to the Mega Monster Amusement Park. They were on the rollercoaster and they were reaching the part with the biggest drop of the ride. At that point, Jay thought it was a great chance to take a sneaky pic of them. Kai's arm was wrapped around his boyfriend's shoulders, a wink on his face, of course. But he felt his heart leap as he glanced at his love. He had the biggest smile on his face ever and he looked so adorable. There was a little blue glint in his sapphire eyes that made the fire ninja fall in love with him all over again. Kai never said it but, to him, Jay was perfect.

Kai's gaze fixed on yet another picture. It was of when they had their first kiss. Kai very discretely had pecked Jay on the lips. That then followed up with a proper, five second kiss. It was the best moment in the fire ninja's life. He still remembered the feeling of kissing Jay's soft lips for the first time. 

He looked up at his lover, who smiled.

"You made this?" He questioned.

Jay nodded, "Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Kai beamed. He had seen things like this whilst scrolling through social media but he never thought in a million years that he'd have one for himself. They, of course, didn't look as good or as professional as the ones he had seen but he fact that Jay had taken the time to make it especially for him made it special. 

"What's the special occasion?" Kai questioned, moved by his boyfriend's sudden mood for affection.

"What?" Jay frowned.

"You don't just give these things out on a tangent. What's up?" Kai asked.

Jay glanced at the book and then back at his boyfriend, a look of hurt in his eyes. It made Kai worried. Without saying anything, Jay took the book out of the fire ninja's hands and flicked to the last page. He then placed it back down in his lap.

Kai looked down at the book and read what was on the page.

'Happy One Year Anniversary, Kai. I love you more than anything in this world. Like a lot. Love from Jay.'

Kai gasped and instantly glanced at his boyfriend who looked really disheartened. 

"You forgot, didn't you?" Jay sounded upset.

"I'm so so so sorry, Jay! I can't believe I forgot..." Kai mentally face palmed.

"It's okay..." Jay gave him a fake smile, trying to hide the fact that he was clearly bothered by it. The look in his eyes told Kai that he wasn't okay. 

All of a sudden, Kai remembered how only a few weeks ago, Jay was fantasising over their one year anniversary. Kai had come up with so many ideas to spoil his love but it never happened. He forgot. It hurt him even more because he knew that this was important to Jay, the book sat in his lap was very proof of it. Jay took their relationship seriously and it made Kai look stupid. 

Kai placed the book down on the bed next to him and stood up, "I'll go to the store and get you something now."

Jay stood up, a fake smile still on his face. It looked like he was about to cry, "No, don't worry about it. It's not important anyway."

Kai reached his hand out to try and take Jay's but he flinched and stepped back a little.

"I'm just gonna go get some fresh air," Jay told him, turning his back on his boyfriend and leaving the room with a saddened facial expression.

Kai felt awful. He loved Jay more than anything and to know that he let his boyfriend down on one of their special days was painful. He hated himself for it. He needed to find some way to make it up to him.

What made things worse was that Kai knew that Jay didn't have the best mindset. He always had mental health issues; his depression being the worst. Now Kai had messed everything up. Jay had spoken to Kai about it months ago, him being the only person he could trust with the things that go on in his head. Jay hated himself. He saw himself as a bother and a waste of space and Kai made him feel wanted. But what was he thinking now? 

Jay made his way outside. It was a little cold but he could deal with that. He'd been in colder climates before. As he exited the Temple of Airjitzu, he grabbed his favourite pair of blue Converse and threw them on. He then wandered outside, stopping just outside the door to take in a breath of fresh air.

Idiot.

Kai doesn't love you.

Nobody wants you around.

You're just a waste of space.

Jay tried his best to block out the voices as he continued walking past the training area and towards the edge of the floating land. He sat down by it and glanced down at the peaceful land below. It somehow made him feel better.

Just as he thought he was alone, he heard a familiar voice come from behind him.

"Jay?" 

He knew his boyfriend would try to come and find him. Didn't he make it clear? He just wanted to be alone.

You stupid, arrogant, boring-

"Jay, just come back inside," Kai called out to him.

The sound of Kai's voice made him feel safe. But that wasn't what this was about.

"Please, let me explain," Kai approached him, a step at a time. 

"I want to be alone," Jay responded, not facing him.

"I won't leave until you agree to come back inside," Kai folded his arms as he stood directly behind his companion.

Jay sighed and stood up. He wandered past Kai and back inside, closing the door behind him. This was going to take some work.

Back inside, the two remained in silence for a good 10 minutes. Jay sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Kai. Kai tried to think of the best thing to say to cheer him up.

"I told you I was sorry," Kai spoke up.

Jay remained silent. He didn't move either. 

"It's not like I forgot on purpose," Kai told him.

After another minute of waiting for Jay to respond or even look at him, Kai became impatient and annoying.

"Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment right now?" Kai questioned, rolling his eyes.

Jay glanced down at his hands, pretending to ignore the fire ninja.

Kai sighed, giving in to try and apologise. No matter what Jay said, nothing was going to work. He needed to cheer him up instead. Kai smirked as he climbed on the bed and kneeled directly behind Jay. He had always been slightly taller than him. Kai put his knees either side of his boyfriend and positioned himself so that his mouth was by his lover's left ear.

"Jaaaaaay," Kai groaned sarcastically.

Jay continued to ignore him.

"Come onnnn, talk to meeee," Kai complained, a smile forming on his face.

It took Jay every ounce in his body to ignore his boyfriend. He desperately wanted to kiss Kai right now but he couldn't. He needed to stay strong.

"I require attention," Kai smirked.

Another moment passed and Jay was still ignoring Kai's annoying antics. It was time to take it to the next level.

"Jay," Kai whispered in his ear, "Jaaaay."

Kai leaned forward a little and planted a kiss on Jay's cheek. After waiting a moment, he leaned the other side and kissed Jay on the right cheek. Jay's heart skipped a beat.

"Heeeeeey," Kai groaned, "Do I have to tickle you?"

Uh oh. Jay hated being tickled. He let out the most annoying laugh ever, which Kai loved, and he always squirmed around, almost destroying something every time. Kai enjoyed tickling Jay. Jay stayed quiet, hoping Kai wouldn't actually do it.

Kai sighed, "Looks like I'm tickling you then."

The fire ninja sat back a little, his legs crossed on the bed. He reached round and placed his fingertips on Jay's waist. He then continued to tickle Jay, causing him to burst into a fit of laughter. He threw himself back, his head landing in Kai's lap. Kai smiled at the sight of his happy boyfriend.

"Kai-" Jay exclaimed.

Kai continued to tickle Jay on the stomach as well, causing him to almost cry from laughter.

"Kai, stop!" Jay shouted between fits of giggles.

"Will you quit giving me the silent treatment?" Kai wondered, still tickling him.

"Y-" Jay said between laughs, "Yes!"

After another moment, Kai stopped tickling him and glancing down at the grinning boy that led in his lap. Kai smiled at him. As Jay managed to calm down, he glanced up at his love with an innocent look.

There's that sparkle in his eye again...

"I'm really sorry that I forgot, Jay," Kai told him, "I really truly am."

"It's okay. You could never give me more than what I already have," Jay smiled.

"What's that?" Kai frowned.

"You," Jay stated sweetly.

Kai smiled, his heart raced, "You're such a hopeless romantic. No wonder Nya dumped you."

"She didn't dump me," Jay replied.

"Oh really? Then what did she do?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"She..." Jay sighed, "...dumped me."

"Mmhmm," Kai laughed.

Jay sat up and manoeuvred himself so that he was sat facing his boyfriend. He crossed his legs and looked at his boyfriend with the sort of look that could melt anyone's heart. His eyes sparkled and his smile... his smile... ugh. It certainly destroyed Kai.

"You are the best boyfriend I could ever ask for," Kai returned the smile.

Jay didn't say anything. He quickly leaned in and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him. Kai hugged back.

"I love you, Kai," Jay beamed.

"I love you to the moon and back, Jay," Kai replied.

That certain sentence made Jay loosen his grip around Kai. He pulled away, a look of awe in his eyes. Kai glanced at him with a look as if he was the only person he ever loved. That's because he was.

Without thinking, Kai grabbed Jay's shirt and pulled his boyfriend towards him. Jay fell forward, chest against Kai's, his face right in front of his boyfriend's, the palm of his hands pressed against the best sheets, his bottom half hovering over his bottom half. Kai quickly closed the gap between their lips and kissed him in a way that he had never kissed anyone before. It felt real. Jay's heart completely melted. 

No matter what happened, those two would always be together. It didn't matter if one person remember their one year anniversary and the other didn't; their love was undeniable. They were meant to be.


End file.
